1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape-shaped label producing device and more particularly to a tape-shaped label producing device capable of printing inputted characters and symbols in color on a tape and cutting the printed tape into a tape-shaped label.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Application Publication Kokai No. HEI-1-85050 describes a tape printer for printing characters, symbols, and marks on a tape, which serves as the medium for printing. The printed tapes are well-suited for uses as labels adhered to the binding of files. The tape printer includes a keyboard, a display, and a thermal print type printing mechanism for monochromatically printing, such as in black, red, or green, characters and symbols on a tape with a width of, for example, 6, 9, 12, 18, or 24 mm at various character sizes and fonts.